Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by Contessa Sophie
Summary: tan perfecta es su vida...solo algo falta para poder hacerla mas perfecta... pesimo summary.. pero les gustara el fic... review!


_Hola a todos…. Se que hace mucho que no subia ninguna historia… pero la verdar es que mi inner se fue mucho a la …. Bueno ya sabran y me abandono jejej pero regreso y me puse a escribir… esta historia tenia vario tiempo en mi cabeza … creo que desde principios de año jeje…la escena la vi en uno de los capitulos de ER, asi que si se les hace conocida.. jeje ya sabran… ok bueno los personajes no son mios son de Rolling ok … ya saben que es lo queme gusta hacer…. Songfics… jeje asi que este es uno de esos… ok la cancion es _

"**Somewhere Over The Rainbow" de Israel Kamakawiwo Ole'**

_Si les digo que la tiene que bajar con el para que puedan leer el fic… se enojaran???... pero para que les miento si tiene otra versión la magia del songfic no funciona asi que traten de conseguirla con el porfisss…les aseguro que no se arrepentiran… jeje ok …es que esta pensado que para cuando escuches por segunda ves la cancion el final tenga que ver con el final de la cancion asi que jejej porfiss…_

_Bueno sin mas que decir… disfruten del fic…_

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

_Ya es de noche_, pensó mientras se miraba por el espejo del baño. Peinaba sus rubios cabellos, se sentía lleno de felicidad, y como no estarlo, teniendo al lado a la persona que lo hacia mas feliz en el mundo. Pero en esos momentos no estaba con él, ya se lo contaría mas tarde.

En un departamento, _su departamento_, cual compartían desde hace tres años. No era la gran cosa pero era muy acogedor, ideal para una familia pequeña, una familia. _Su familia_, solos ellos dos… mejor dicho tres.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby ii_

Habían iniciado una relación hace cuatro años, y tres años y medio habían decidido vivir juntos. Como empezó todo, eso es algo que muchos no saben, pero lo que comentan es que fue tan rápido y tan fugaz su comienzo, que hasta ellos mismos se sorprenden que todavía hayan estado juntos.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh_

Recuerda cuando después de la guerra, todas las rivalidades se acabaron, de un día para otro habían hecho las pases y se habían hecho amigos. Siempre le gusto platicar con él debajo de los árboles junto al lago de la escuela. Cuando pasaban horas y horas hablando, a veces de trivialidades, otras de su pasado; pero el simple hecho era que se empezaron a conocer muy sutilmente, llegando hasta un punto máximo donde empezaron a enamorarse mutuamente. Solo era pura atracción, al principio creyeron que era física, pero con el tiempo vieron que no era cierto. Esa pura atracción física, se convirtió en un afecto que más que amistad…_habia amor._

En su mente viene las imágenes de su primer beso, _oh dulce beso_, cual los habia dejado atontados por un largo tiempo, sin querer volver a verse. Pero él habia dado el primer paso, se armo del valor que nunca creyó tener y lo volvió a besar. Esta vez mas intenso, un beso que hacia que todas la preguntas que rondaban por las cabezas de ambos quedaran contestadas.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops thats where you'll find me oh_

Se reía al recordar que cuando se acerco para besarlo, su mente se transporto a otro lado. Y el se convirtió en un espectador, vio como acercaba sus labios a los del otro chico, _despacio._ Sutil roce de labios, que acabo en una lucha de lenguas. No quería soltarlo, quería tenerlo siempre así, abrazado a el como si fuera la vida de ello. A partir de ese momento nunca más estuvieron solos los dos, ni tampoco separados.

Cuatro años de su vida, ha dado cuatro años de su vida a una persona que cuando niño creía que era su enemigo. _Oh dulce Merlín!!! Ponerlo en mi vida es lo mejor que has hecho_, siempre se decía. Si han sido cuatro años, pero para el han pasado cono si fueran dos minutos.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Blue birds fly  
And the dream that you dare to,_

_why, oh why can't I? i iiii  
_

No sabe con exactitud cuanto tiempo tardaron en darse a pertenecer. Pero si recuerda el donde. En ese mismo apartamento en el que estaba ahora. Su amado lo sorprendió con toda la casa cubierta de velas, y un delicioso olor a vainilla. Nunca pensó que esa seria su primera vez. A pesar que sigue tocándolo con esa ternura, esa noche en especial desbordaba amor por cada poro de su piel, sentía como su cuerpo respondía a cada caricia. Cuando lo fue llenando con todo su ser, su magia y su amor; se sintió tan frágil pero a la ves se sintió el ser mas afortunado del planeta. Llegaron al clímax a la par, con un resonante te amo. _Fue mágico._ Su primea vez. Nunca la olvidara.

Después de esa, siguieron muchas que si se pondría a contarlas, hubiera perdido la cuenta. Pero siempre sentía lo mismo. Amor, un infinito amor. Cuando sentía que todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir y solo se encontraba con su amado, una magia especial los rodeaba, el universo desaparecía y lo hacia tocar el cielo. No podría dar un nombre a ese sentimiento, solo decía que se sentía fantástico. Pero algo que si estaba seguro, es que siempre que llegaba a la cima le decía te amo, y el otro le contestaba que él también. _El sentimiento prefecto_.

_Well I see trees of green and  
Red roses too,  
I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world  
_

Ahora como adultos, no sabían como su relación maduro demasiado en tan poco tiempo. Ya era costumbre que todos los domingos se los dedicaban a estar solos, o que los viernes en la noche cuando salían del trabajo iban a un pub cerca de casa con sus amigos. No creían que lo que empezó como una relación de adolescentes, término comportándose como una unión en perfecta sincronía. Si habia roces, como en cualquier pareja. Pero no llegaban al punto de separarse. Todo el mundo les decía lo mismo: _son la pareja perfecta._

Esa noche, noche de viernes; no habia ido al pub con su amado y sus amigos como su costumbre. Habia salido antes del trabajo, tenia que confirmar que lo que sentía hace semanas era cierto. Los síntomas estuvieron presentes desde hace casi un mes, pero el no los quería tomar en cuenta. Pero quería saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

_Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white  
And the brightness of day  
I like the dark and I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

Cuando supo el resultado, se tallo los ojos y se sentó en el banco junto a la ventana a ver caer la noche. Todavía no lo asimilaba, pero de repente algo en su cabeza le dijo que no se alarmara. Que todo iba a salir de maravilla.

Así que lo que hizo fue armarse de valor, ese que habia tenido cuando le dio el beso con el cual inicio su relación, como en esa noche del lago. Así que se arreglo para la ocasión. No sabe como recordó todo eso, pero algo que si sabia es que la noticia que iba a dar cambiaria sus vidas para siempre. Acaso su amado aceptaría las consecuencias. Él esperaba que si.

Dándole un vistazo final a su apartamento, salio por la puerta. Se dirigió a la calle, y pensó que todo cambiaria a partir de ese momento. No habia vuelta atrás, lo que estaba hecho ya no podía remediarlo. Subió el cuello de su abrigo, era una noche de invierno, podían verse los primeros copos de nieve cayendo por la calle, llena de rascacielos y edificios altos. No estaba tan oscura, las linternas y la luz de los edificios era suficiente para iluminarla.

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands  
Saying, "How do you do?"  
They're really saying, I...I love you_

Paso por un parque, voy a varias parejas tomadas de la mano. Era hermoso sentirse amado. Siguió caminando solo por el parque, iba al encuentro con su amor. Eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Volteo la mirada y vio a una pareja que esperaba a un hijo, su mirada se detuvo en ellos varios minutos, hasta detuvo su paso. Vio el brillo en los ojos de la mujer, se pregunto si el mismo lo tendría….

Ya faltaba poco, una cuadra más y estaría decidiendo el futuro de su vida. Vio la entrada del pub tan iluminada como siempre, que invitaba a todos a entrar en una noche de invierno, y no solo por como era el ambiente, si no también por como la luz que la iluminaba lo hacia verse tan acogedor que no podías dejar pasar la oportunidad.

_I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,  
They'll learn much more  
Than we'll know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world woohoorld  
_

Entro, saludo a la camarera y se dirigió a la mesa de siempre. _Junto a la barra_, pensó y boca formo una sonrisa. Todo su cuerpo tembló cuando recordó por que se dirigió a ese lugar. Tomo aire varias veces, y siguió caminando con su porte de siempre.

Localizo a su amor rodeado de sus amigos, con una cerveza en la mano y cantando. No sabia por que si moreno estaba tan feliz, pero al ver en un tablero el motivo supo el porque. Han ganado otra vez, se dijo así mismo. Y con ese pensamiento se acerco a su amado, a su Harry.

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me_

Este al verle, dejo la cerveza en la barra y corrió hasta donde estaba Draco. Lo abrazo como si no lo hubiera visto en años, y lo beso con total entusiasmo que no quería acabar el beso. Se separo despacio de Draco y lo miro a los ojos. Y noto algo raro, un brillo que no habia notado, pero pensó que estaba feliz por su reciente victoria. Cuando iba a comenzar a comentarle los sucesos del partido, Draco hablo:

Harry, tengo que hablar contigo en privado…. – sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Si, Draco en un momento si, pero antes déjame decirte como fue el partido…- pero fue callado por los dedos de draco sobre sus labios.

Ya me lo contaras más tarde amor… pero en este momento necesito decirte algo importante….por favor- dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.

El moreno asintió y tomo su chaqueta, y salio con su amor del local. Una vez fuera, Draco camino unos pasos, Y harry sin saber que le pasaba lo siguió, se detuvo a la mitad de la acera de uno de los edificios junto al pub. Volteo y encontró a Harry dedicándole la mejor sonrisa que tenía. Así que empezó a decir:

Amor, tu sabes que te amo, que estos cuatro años de mi vida han sido maravillosos…- y con una de sus manos acaricio la mejilla de Harry- … todo a sido perfecto…fantástico…- continuo diciendo sin soltar la mejilla de su amado - pero…creo que algo falta en nuestra relación…-dicho eso soltó la mejilla de Harry, dejando a este anonadado por la impresión y pensando que lo iba a dejar… su Draco no podría hacerle eso…

Draco…por favor, digas lo que digas no me dejes, te aseguro que cambiare, y que te res….- no termino la frase Harry

No Harry no es eso… es que quiero decirte que, todo es maravilloso…pero que lo que nos falta es algo diferente…algo que estoy empezando a asimilar…- Draco detuvo sus palabras de repente, no podía hacerlo no podía decirlo…

Solo dilo amor…-dijo Harry al ver que Draco no encontraba las palabras para expresarse – vamos amor dilo…

Draco levanto su cabeza, la habia agachado cuando no pudo decir lo más importante, todo el valor que habia reunido en su casa, desapareció dejándolo solo. Pero cuando vio los ojos de Harry esa ternura y ese amor que siempre profesaban cuando lo veían a él… el valor regreso. Una pequeña sonrisa salia de su boca, lo miro directo a los ojos y le dijo las tres simples palabras que cambiarían su futuro…

Harry…..estoy embarazado….

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow_

_way up high  
And the dream that you dare to,_

_why, oh why can't I? I hiii ?_

Los copos de nieve hacían que la atmósfera del lugar fuera como en un sueño, el panorama solo mostraba a una pareja que se miraba directamente a los ojos. Personas que pasaban por el lugar no sabían porque la pareja se quedo estática, sin moverse…. Pero lo que estas personas no sabían era que la noticia que habia dado uno de ellos cambiaria sus vidas para siempre….

_Ooooohhhhh_

_**Fin**_

_Ok se acabo …espero que les gustase… la verdad es que a mi si … asi que espero sus comentarios…_

_Att_

_Contessa Sophie _


End file.
